Harry Potter and the Last Battle
by Hidden Ghost Writer
Summary: HBP SPOILERS! if you have not yet read the 6th book, please refrain from reading this story. Harry's 7th year. Will he return to Hogwarts? Ron, Hermione, and Ginny will stick by his side no matter what.


There was a loud crack and a stifled giggle to be heard in a bedroom at number four Privet Drive at about one o'clock in the morning, on July the 31st. A boy with very messy black hair and brilliant green eyes groped around in the darkness for his glasses while three teenagers grinned down at him. One was a girl with chocolate eyes and soft brown hair, another a tall gangly boy with bright red hair and a face full of freckles, and the last was a smaller girl with another shock of bright red hair, similar to her brother's.

"Happy Birthday Harry!" the three teens chorused in loud whispers. Harry Potter, having gotten over the shock of seeing them there, grinned up at his three best friends. Ron Weasley moved to stand on the right side of his bed, holding the hand of Hermione Granger, while Ginny Weasley chose to sit on the left side of his bed. She leaned in and kissed Harry square on the mouth, but the kiss was brief after a small choked cough that came from Ron. Grinning, Ginny presented Harry with a package, and in turn Ron and Hermione did the same.

"This one is from Mum, and these are from Hagrid, Lupin, and Tonks." Ron explained. "And then there's this one from Fred and George. I'd expect joke products from them of course…"

"Look you guys, I'm really glad you all came, but if my aunt and uncle hear you, I'm going to be in a lot of trouble." Harry whispered urgently. "I am surprised they didn't come bursting in when you apparated." Harry cast a wary gaze at the door. He was surprised to find his friends laughing at this.

"Honestly Harry, don't you remember anything?" Hermione teased. "Ronald and I are of age now, as are you starting today. I cast a sound proof spell on your room. We have nothing to worry about, not until I take the spell off anyway. And besides, you don't think we were going to leave you to stay here now do you?" Harry just grinned. His recent nightmare was cast to the back of his mind for the moment and he allowed himself to pretend for the moment that he wasn't scared for his life. That he didn't want to cry every night, having lost almost everyone he had ever looked up to.

"Lets send all of your things to the Order and then we can be on our way!" Ron suggested. He cleared his throat and lifted his want, but Hermione beat him to it with a mere flick of her wrist. "Oi! Mione! I was going to..."

"Ron, don't fret about it. Especially since the last time you tried to banish something it ended up in Alaska." Ginny interrupted her brother. Ron sulked sheepishly, mumbling something about Fred distracting him. Ginny inched onto Harry's lap and gently stroked his cheek. "I missed you." she whispered.

Harry got out of bed and the four teens held hands in a circle. "Ready?" Ron asked. Harry and Ginny nodded. With a loud crack, they apparated to the Order.

"Ah! Harry! You've arrived! Splendid!" Mr. Weasley immediately greeted him with a rough hug. "We need to talk about getting you in for your apparation test as soon as possible!"

"Oh Harry dear! How lovely to see you! I was so worried. You must be hungry. Would you like some toast and jam?" Mrs. Weasley chided after giving him a vice like hug. She practically dragged him to the table and sat him down with a tall plate of toast, a pot of jam, and a mug of milky coffee. Harry couldn't help but grin. He found more family with the Weasleys than he had ever dreamed of at the Dursley's. Ron, Ginny, and Hermione sat down with him at the table and helped themselves to the breakfast as well.

"What did you say about my apparation test Mr. Weasley? When can I take it?" Harry asked, intrigued. He wiped crumbs off his mouth with the back of his hand. He knew that being able to apparate would come in handy during the times ahead.

"Why, we can take it just as soon as your are ready! I made some arrangements with the testing wizard and he will meet us at Diagon Alley just as soon as I send for him." Mr. Weasley replied. His face became serious. "Its important that you pass this Harry. You may need to apparate as a quick escape in a tight situation." Mr. Weasley seemed to be thinking along the same lines as Harry was.

Harry stood from the table, ready to go. Ginny stood and placed herself in front of Harry. She brushed the crumbs from his chest and took the collar of his jacket in her hands. She pulled him down for a quick kiss, causing him to blush.

"Hurry back, alright?" Ginny said, cocking her head to the side. Harry nodded and hugged her quickly before going to stand by Mr. Weasley. Mr. Weasley put his arm over Harry's shoulder and with a crack, they were gone to Diagon Alley.

2


End file.
